Promisedtale
by Moon13Dreams
Summary: A young woman finds herself mysteriously sucked into the distant land of the Underground, but not everything is as it seems and she might be in more danger than she ever thought... Every step she takes will lead her down a path that will force her to make the ultimate decision, but will she be strong enough to make it? Or will she continue to run away from it?


Hey guys! How've you been? Since you last heard from me, I've been completely enraptured by Undertale, so of course it's gotten my creative wheels turning! Bad timing though since classes will be starting again soon, but I've never had very good timing, now have I? lol

Anyway, as usual, I hope you all enjoy!

Please read and rate/comment, I'd really love to hear what you have to say! Every time I get a new review, it gets me even more pumped and inspired to keep writing!

* * *

Promisedtale

Chapter 1

My head is pounding, so much so that I can feel the grooves of my brain in painful detail. I don't even know how I got hurt. The last thing I remember is walking back home from the park where I liked to sketch. It always had beautiful scenery, so I thought it would be good practice spot for a novice artist like myself. I was there for a good couple hours until the sun began to kiss the horizon and twilight settled throughout our small suburb. I had just started my short walk home when I stopped to admire the sky, which was especially beautiful with the vibrant oranges, reds, and yellows splashed throughout. Suddenly, I heard a tiny, cynical laugh behind me as everything grew black and it felt like I was falling forward into an abyss.

For a while, my vision is blurry, but I can still make out at least few details of the surrounding area. Looking around, I see a dark cavern surrounding me as light from above illuminates the bed of yellow flowers I'm lying on. As my vision adjusts, I find the scene awe-strikingly familiar. These aren't just any yellow flowers, I've seen these before. These are buttercups. _This… this is where you start in… Undertale._

All I can do is shake my head in disbelief, not sure whether I'm in some strange, vivid dream or simply hallucinating. I have been obsessing over the game since it was introduced to me just a couple weeks back. My boyfriend and I had been watching a play-through together and I couldn't get enough of it. Even with my busy work schedule and evolving family dynamics, I found myself constantly thinking about the game and gone out of my way to play it when I should've been sleeping. I have played through the True Pacifist Route so much that I nearly have it memorized. _This must be a dream. I must've fallen asleep… Maybe it's just a very detailed lucid dream. I've never had one before, so maybe this is what it's like?_

Dusting the yellow petals off my legs, I notice that I am wearing the same navy blue t-shirt and jeans I last remember wearing, as well as the shoulder bag I recalled carrying with me on the way home. Looking in the bag, I find it strange that everything except my a single notebook and pen missing. Even stranger, I get up find that I don't have a single scratch or bruise on me, which I quickly dismiss to be dream logic.

Letting out a deep breath as I look around again, I figure that if I'm going to be stuck in this dream for a bit, I might as well explore what I can before I wake. After all, how many chances do you have to see your favorite game world in such detail as if you were living inside of it? Even the game itself doesn't go into as much detail as I'm seeing right now, the world around me is still so enrapturing. The shape of the cave, the shadows, even the grooves of the flowers are so real looking that it's hard to believe that I can make such vivid dreams. If only I were a better artist, then I could capture such beautiful details in a sketch or two. Then again, when I wake, the drawings would only be fragmented memories of a dream.

I travel down the path to the right, finding an elaborate stone entrance just a little ways in. As I travel through, I see a familiar yellow flower resting high in the center of a single round patch of apple green grass. In the game, I know that if I approach him, Toriel will arrive just in time to save me, but it seems like a much more daunting feet when everything looks as real as this. Even if this is a dream, that little flower is terrifying and I've grown to hate how much he breaks the fourth wall of the game. Sure, I feel bad that the late prince of the Underground has lost all compassion for life and is stuck as a soulless flower, but I really don't want to mess with him as he is…

 _Wait, if this is just a dream, then I can just skip this right? I'll just imagine myself in Toriel's house!_ I stand still for a long moment, focusing on the house as I squeeze my eyes shut. I don't know how this works, but I can only supposed that enough thought will bend this reality to what I want it to be. Yet, when I open my eyes, I'm still standing in the same place with that nightmare-inducing flower staring down the corridor, as if he's eagerly waiting for me. "Well, I guess that didn't—"

All of a sudden, I feel a pair of hands rest themselves on my shoulders and shove me forward into the light of the cavern. I look back to see nothing there. I then look back over at the flower to see that he's beckoning me over. Looking back one last time, I gulp as I approach him. "Hi there…"

"Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the flower!" He chirps as he smiles at me like a bright ray of happiness. I don't believe the innocent act he's trying to put on, but I try to not let him sense that as I smile back at him. He bounces his head back and forth as he looks me up and down. "You're a new face. You must be a human!"

"Uh, yes…" I stare at him, knowing that, that isn't his normal dialogue. Maybe my mind is just piecing things together to make a whole image. That's what dreams are after all, right? For now, I tell myself to just play along. "I think I fell through some kind of hole back there… I'm not really sure where I am right now."

"Oh golly! You must be so confused! Here, let me tell you how it works down here!" He continues joyfully on. "Down here—"

"Sorry, but I'm kinda in a hurry, little fella." I smile as politely as I can, trying to not show how much I'm gritting my teeth. "I only want to know how to get out of here."

"Well to do that, you need to know a few things." His smile begins to falter. I can tell that he's getting suspicious of me and my body tense up a bit. "If you don't, you're going to run into a few problems."

"Really, I must be going." I try to walk around him as fast as I can. "I won't be down here long enough to need to know. Thanks anyway!"

Just I step down the hill of grass and dirt, I feel my foot being caught and look down to see a vine wrapped tightly around my ankle. Flowey looks up at me with that nightmarish grin and piercing eyes as he fires a white pellet at me. I manage to jump out of the way of all but one, which slams itself into my shoulder with enough impact to cause me to lose my footing. Able to sit up slightly, I grab my shoulder, not believing how much pain I'm feeling right now. I stare at Flowey in terror as the entire room grows black and I can barely make out the white glow of his figure. The longer I stare, the more this looks like a fight scene from Undertale. I look down at my figure to see the same white outline and a strange necklace that I didn't notice before. It's an amber-orange crystal in the shape of a heart… and it's giving off a pattern of glows that resembles my heartbeat.

"You really don't know how to play along, now do you?" His voice has changed to be menacingly low as more white pellets begin to hover over his head. "Did you just want to humiliate me?"

Not thinking that this is a dream anymore, I scream as loud as I can, not knowing what else I can do. _Please someone, anyone! Hear me!_

"I was thinking we could have a little fun before I destroyed you, but it seems like you're too eager to die!" His face morphs into a demonic echo of what is in the game as his pellets begin to fire at me.

In panic, I quickly roll to the side, nearly twisting my ankle to miss the pellets. As I lookback up at the monstrosity of a flower, the vine around my leg tightens and violently lifts me up as I cry out in pain. Staring back at him, I see something that makes a chill run through my body. Just for a moment, there is a dark shadow behind him in the shape of a young girl of maybe twelve with illuminatingly red eyes staring back at me. _This… This is insane! I need to wake up from this nightmare now!_

"Finally, a _real_ human SOUL!" He cackles as pellets start forming around him and firing at me. I'm able to swing out of the way of a couple of them, but then I feel a pair hit me in the gut, knocking all of the wind out of me. I groan as I clench my stomach the best I can, trying to ease the burning that's radiating to my core and he lets out another laugh. "We were lucky to grab a weak idiot like you! Now we can finally have our revenge!"

Each pellet begins to hit me one at a time, causing me to let out a shrill scream as each groove of the spinning pellets burns deeper into me before they dissipate. As much I try to struggle and avoid the attacks, I can feel that I don't have much strength left. All I can do it scream over and over as my vision begins to haze and can't but feel like this is what it's like to die. Slow and painful until you're holding on to what little senses you have left…

Gasping for shallow breaths, I hear one last laugh before he lets out a pained grunt and I'm suddenly dropped to the ground. I tumble down to the bottom the tiny mound of grass of dirt, barely able to make out a white flame that fires from behind me. I watch as Flowey submerges himself in the ground, fleeing as the room returns to color and heavy footsteps draw near.

"Oh dear!" A soft, mature voice gasps with a quickened pace. A soft groan escapes my lips as I'm turned to look up at yet another familiar face wearing a faded purple dress. I can't help noticing how large she is compared to me while concern fills her shining red eyes. "Are you alright, my child?"

"Heh… Yeah, sure…" I force a small grin, hoping to ease the kind woman's worry. I try to force myself to sit up only to slump back down on a shaky arm. _This… This isn't a dream, now is it? No dream could cause so much pain; not like that…_

"You should not move so suddenly!" She wraps her arm behind me as her brow furrows. Normally I would move away from a stranger's touch, but with as weak as I am, I accept the gesture. Besides, if this reality is anything like the game, she means me no harm. "It looks like I got here just in time…"

I follow her gaze, tracing it down to the jewel around my neck. It's still synchronized with my heartbeat, but it's much paler now. _If this is what I think it is, then I must not have very much HP left, right? Whatever that amount may be… Or does it not work that way here? I'm still so confused as to what is going on…_

"Tell me, what is your name, my dear?" I look back at her to see a gentle face staring back at me.

"Kris." I smile politely back at her, trying once again to sit up. My arms aren't trembling as much now, so it's easier than before, but my arms still feel unsteady.

"It's nice to meet you, Kris. I am Toriel, the caretaker of these ruins." She continues to smile as she helps me sit up more. "Are you still feeling ill?"

"I'll be fine once I catch my breath." My attempt to stand is slow, but successful. I turn back to her with a smile that I hope will ease her worries, but as soon as I try to take a step, I fall forward into her arms.

"Please, there is no need to push yourself!" She catches me. "Let me take you to my home where I can tend to your wounds."

I let out a small sigh and nod. Normally, I try to push myself through pain, but that battle really left me within an inch of my life. I'm sure that if I try to make it through the Ruins on my own, I might actually die. _If "save points" exist in this world, then maybe the one in front of her house will be there and can heal me like it does Frisk in the game. Wait, if I'm here, where is Frisk? They should be somewhere, right?_

Toriel, carefully moves me to be cradled in her arms and I truly realize just how large of a creature she is. As she lifts me, I can tell that she must be at least seven feet tall, a good two feet taller than me at least. Her body apportions are huge compared to someone as small as me. "Don't worry, you will only have to bear with this for a little while. Once we are home, I will make you something that is sure to make you feel well again."

I say nothing as she begins to carry me deeper into the Ruins. Looking back at the mound where Flowey was earlier, my breath hitches seeing that shadow again. Piercing red eyes stare at me, not revealing any emotions as a red smile paints itself onto their face. Once again, after a moment, they faded away, as if kissed by the wind. _That.. That couldn't have been…_

"Is something the matter, my dear?"

"No, it's nothing." I rest my head on her shoulder in exhaustion, staring ahead of us as we walk up a staircase and through to the next room where the first puzzle lies. _Who am I fooling… I'm sure that was them. That had to be Chara, but why did they appear like that? Why here? Nothing is making sense, though I suppose it hasn't since I first awoke._

The room is very similar to what it looks like in the game with the only exception being the large size of the room and aged detail of the area in general. Cracked, crumbled bricks are a common sight with vines growing through the faded purple walls. I wonder just what this place would've looked like in its prime. Though I'm sure this place has been long since abandoned by most, it doesn't look like this place was much of a home or even a city to a large group of monsters.

"Please forgive me if I begin to dizzy you." Toriel says as she begins to walk in a square, each turn instigated by a heavy click below us. "Here in the Ruins, there are many puzzles that must be completed to pass from room to room."

"I see." I mutter as I watch her press a switch on the wall, causing the door beside us to slowly rise open. _So it appears that some, if not all the puzzles are the same here, despite the differences in detail._

"Once you are feeling well, I will show you around the Ruins. Perhaps you will be able to solve these on your own!" Her smile is bright as her eyes shine with joy, despite the dimmed light of the Ruins.

I can tell that she is already considering me to be a child to take care of, though I don't blame her. Though I am not a child, I am very badly injured and if it wasn't for her, I would probably be dead by now. _I should be thankful that she saved me, but now I have a new batch of problems to worry about. I need to know what's going on here; just exactly where I am and how I got here. But first, I suppose I should follow suit with the game. Though, I'm not really looking forward to where this is going…_

Coming out of my thoughts, I realize that we have passed through the spike puzzle and are making our way through the long corridor which Toriel would normally 'leave you alone' to pass through the room yourself. However, I think we both can agree that I am in no condition to walk on my own. Though some time has passed, I don't feel very rested at all. Normally just stopping to catch my breath would do wonders for me, but not this time. I still feel weak and unsteady, fighting to not pass out in fear that I won't wake if I do. I'm starting to get the feeling that elements of this world are very close to the game and I don't know that to think of it. After all, Flowey did mention having a human SOUL… But what did he mean by a 'real' one? Actually, a lot of the things he said don't make sense.

Reaching the room with the first lone Froggit, I notice a twinkling yellow light above the pile of leaves. I believe I know that it is, but it doesn't give me any comfort. I look towards the protective monster carrying me as I point towards the light. "What's that light over there?"

"Where, my child? There is not anything there." Her brow furrows, slightly picking up her pace. "We must hurry."

She nearly races through the rooms while still not trying to cause me too much discomfort. _She doesn't see them, does she? She thinks I'm hallucinating…_

As she speeds through countless puzzles, I notice how other monsters seem to appear for only a moment before fleeing out of sight. We move too fast for me to get a good look at their faces, but they seem to be both afraid and confused. Though, I suppose it's a strange sight to see the queen of the Underground running frantically while carrying an odd creature they've never seen before. I wonder just when was the last time these creatures saw a human, if at all in their lives. If they don't see me as a human, what kind of monster do they think I am?

It isn't long before we enter the room where the only tree in the Ruins grows, surrounded by its own wilted orange leaves. I notice how much the tree towers above even Toriel as she hurries past. She is quick to open the door of her home, nearly blinding me with its yellow décor. Before I can make much of the room out, she takes a sharp turn to the right and enters the first room we come across. With the flip of the light switch, I realize that this is the room she had set up for Frisk when they first arrived here. She carefully lies me on the bed, which I find is almost too short for me.

"Lie here for a while. I will be back shortly." She smiles at me, trying to mask the worry in her eyes.

I give her a nod of agreement and she places her paw on my head for a moment before turning to leave the room, shutting the door quietly behind her. With a slow, deep breath, I look over to my right to survey the room. It seems just as unused as it is in the game with the wardrobe, bookshelf, and box of shoes line with a soft layer of dust. The only difference I can see from the game is that there is a long mirror rested on the wall next to the lamp. I really don't look too well. Not only is my shirt ripped in the various spots where Flowey's pellets hit me, but I am much paler than I usually am, other than the spots where purple bruises have formed.

With another deep breath, I move to sit up, resting myself against the headboard for support. It takes me awhile to regain my focus and when I do, all I want is to just rest and stay still. Pulling my knees up to my chest, I kick off my flip-flops and take notice of the jewel hanging from my neck. I take it into my hand, watching it sway between two shades of dim orange. At the tip of the heart, there's a very dark coloring to it that looks almost like a crack.

 _It seems that Flowey really did a number to my SOUL, if this is what it is…_ I tuck the crystal under my shirt, not wanting to think about it for much longer. _I still want to say that this is just a dream, but I can't be that foolish… The amount of damage the I've experienced is too real for me to think that. Question is, how did I get here in the first place? Mount Ebott doesn't even exist back home and neither do monsters, especially ones with magical abilities._

Looking to the mirror again, I half expect a voice in my head to say 'It's you!', but no such thing comes. It's just tired old me alone in a strange pink room. I don't want to think about it, but I can't stop my minds from circling our the questions of why I'm here and how this is even possible. I need answers, but I don't know where to get them. To tell the truth, I'm a little scared to look. It seems like this world shares a lot of aspects with the Underground I know from the game, but isn't as scripted. If I venture out into the Ruins again, Flowey might find me and try to kill me again. If I try to leave the Ruins, I'll have to fight Toriel and then encounter Flowey if I live, and that's a very big if.

The door gives a slow creak as Toriel enters with small smile and slice of pie in her hands. "I am sorry to make you wait so long, but I brought something that should help you feel better."

"That's very kind of you." I give her a small smile.

She sits on the bed beside me, handing me the plate. "You do not have any allergies, do you?"

"No, it's fine." The warmth of the plate surprises me for a moment, but it's a welcoming sensation. The pie is beautiful, as if it jumped right out of the page in a food magazine. A light beige crust surrounds a filling the looks similar to pumpkin pie, topped with a neat swirl of fluffy white whipped cream. Taking a bite sends my taste buds to a sugary heaven that lightens my entire body. "This is amazing!"

"Why thank you, my child." She laughs with a rosy blush sneaking through her fur.

As I take another bite, I notice that my necklace is glowing just as brightly as when I first saw it. Actually, I'm already feeling much better than I was a moment ago. My limbs aren't trembling anymore and I no longer feel weak or lightheaded. I surprisingly feel fine. _I guess this really is my SOUL… This pie is supposed to restore all of your HP in the game and it seems to have done that. I wonder just how much HP I have…_

Shaking my thoughts away, I take a few more bites to quickly finish the pie. I smile at Toriel as I set the plate beside me. "Thank you. I'm feeling much better now."

"That wonderful to hear." Her smile widens with a relieved breath. "You were so badly hurt that I was afraid I would not be able to help in time."

"Sorry to worry you. You really did save me back there though. If you didn't show up, I don't know what would've happened to me." It's not a complete lie. This isn't the same world as the game, so there's no telling if I would've reloaded upon death. I don't know if things even work like that down here. For all I know death is as permanent here as it is back home…

Toriel's paw on my shoulder snaps me out of my thoughts to look up to her kind and gentle smile. "There is no need to worry about that now. You are safe with me here."

"I suppose you're right. Though I do believe I need to do something about my clothes." I motion towards my shirt, looking away in embarrassment. "I don't think this is very suitable to wear anymore."

"Feel free to look through the clothes in the wardrobe for something that might fit you." She takes the plate into her paw and heads towards the door. "If you cannot find anything, please come see me."

With that, she leaves the room, shutting the door behind her once more. I take a moment to get up from the bed, not wanting to right getting lightheaded from standing too quickly. As I assess everything to feel fine, I step towards the wardrobe and open it to find a rack of clothes covered in dust. Most of the clothes seem to be stripped sweaters and t-shirts organized from extremely small children sizes to about adults' medium. I start on the larger end, flipping through the tops until I find another navy blue shirt similar to my own. Trying it on, it feels a little loose, but it'll due for now. Unfortunately, the v-neck of the shirt won't allow for me to hide my pendant, but I suppose it can't be helped.

I take one last look in the mirror, straitening up my tangled brown hair before staring down at the glowing heart resting on my chest. _Should I give this thing a name? It'll be more convenient to describe to Toriel. Actually, she might know what this thing is._

Straitening up one last bit, I head towards the door to enter the luminous yellow hallway. The wood floor is comfortably cool beneath my feet as I make soft footsteps down the hallway to the front room. I stop near the railing of the stairs, looking down to see the dark corridor it leads to. I dare not venture down there yet. Maybe once I find out everything that there is to find out here, but definitely not now.

Moving to enter the dining room, I find Toriel sitting in a large brown leather chair by the fireplace, a blanket hanging off the head of the chair while she reads a book. I can't tell what she's reading, but she seems to be enjoying it since it takes her a moment to realize that I'm in the room. She smiles as she marks her page, "Ah! My child, did you find everything to your liking?"

"Um, yes. Everything is fine." Stepping closer to her I place my hand over the jewel hanging around my neck. "I was wondering if you had the answer to something though."

"What is troubling you, dear?"

"Do you know what this might be?" I uncover the jewel, still holding the sides of it with my fingers. "I never saw it before I got here and I don't know where it came from. Have you ever seen this before?"

"Yes, I know what that is." She lets out a sigh, looking down as the takes off her reading glasses. "It is a SOUL Pendant. Though it does not contain your SOUL, it is a special item that reflects the condition of your SOUL."

"I see." I look down at the jewel once more. "So it there a way to tell what kind of condition it's in?"

"Well, in general, brighter colors reflect good health while dimmer colors reflect ill health. However, since your SOUL is already a dark color, it will be difficult at times to determine your health until you are used to differentiating the shades of color."

Hearing that, I can't help frowning, finding more questions than I started with. "But why is mine so dark? What does its color mean?"

She shakes her head. "I do not know. In humans, the color usually is a reflection of the core of your being, but I have never seen one as dim as yours."

 _Strange. I suppose I'll have to keep that question on the back burner for now._ With a smile, I step away from her. "Thank you. I'm going to step outside for a little while."

"Be careful, my child. Here, take this." She stands and reaches into her pocket. "My number is already entered in there, so please call me if you need anything."

She extends her paw, handing me a small black flip phone. It's been such a long time since I used one of these that is feels nostalgic. It reminds me of my mom's old phone; it even has the collapsible antenna. I just smile at her, not knowing what else to do. "Thank you. I will."

With a smile, she watches me leave the room and head towards the front door. Finally stepping outside, I let out a sigh and gaze up at the dark barked tree ahead of me, trying to figure out what to do next.

 _I need to find answers. I guess I'll just go through the Ruins until I learn everything I can here._ Glancing over, I see another one of those glowing lights that I had pointed out earlier. _Starting with these things…_


End file.
